Dalias para Akutagawa
by sinnamontroll
Summary: Chuuya y Akutagawa han sido amigos desde que ambos tienen uso de razón. A causa de su enfermedad, Akutagawa siempre ha sido el blanco favorito de otros niños, y Chuuya se dedicaba a protegerlo sin importar que eso le ocasionara problemas. Ambos eran inseparables, la muestra clara de que la amistad entre dos personas puede soportar el paso del tiempo de la mejor manera.
1. Amigos de la infancia

Ryuunosuke tenía los ojos borrosos a causa de las lágrimas, pero no se atrevía a llorar.

Él no era físicamente fuerte como los demás niños, así que no era capaz de enfrentarse a ellos o pelear de vuelta. Alguien tan débil como él solo podía permanecer de rodillas y abrazarse a sí mismo mientras aguardaba a que la lluvia de golpes e insultos conocieran el final.

Tenía mucho miedo.

Sentía mucho dolor.

«Paren...» esos pensamientos ni siquiera se presentaban con otra forma más que la de un desesperado grito interno. «Por favor, paren. Duele...»

Su pequeño cuerpo trémulo se hallaba encogido en el centro, como el foco de atención de todos esos niños con sonrisas malignas y ojos repletos de burla dantesca, que lo estaban _castigando_ por haber cometido la equivocación de jugar en, aquello que ellos denominaban, _su_ territorio.

—¿De verdad eres un niño? ¡Levántate y pelea!

—¿Por qué no vemos si tiene uno de _esos_ ahí abajo? ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que es solo una niña muy fea!

—¡Sí! ¡Veamos, veamos!

Horrorizado con la perspectiva que se había presentado de golpe respecto a las intenciones de esos chicos, Akutagawa abrió los ojos con el más puro terror reflejado en ellos.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagan! —rogó, pero esa súplica fue ignorada. Algunos brazos más fuertes que él, y de los que no fue capaz de deshacerse, lo sujetaron y obligaron a ponerse de pie. Él lanzó manotazos al aire, e incluso pataleó para evitar que lo tocaran, pero nada de lo que hacía rendía frutos—. ¡Por favor, no! ¡No!

El niño más grande del grupo se acercó a él con las manos frente a él y una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

Akutagawa quedó paralizado de miedo.

«¡No...!»

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero...

...Nada sucedió.

«¿Eh?»

—¡Es Nakahara! —gritó alguien.

—¡Ah, mierda! —soltó otro de los niños que lo estaban sujetando.

Akutagawa sintió que su corazón pegaba un brinco, y abrió los ojos para obtener una mejor imagen de la escena.

A unos metros de ellos, Chuuya, su mejor amigo, irradiaba un aura tan peligrosa que varios de los presentes decidieron huir sin mirar atrás, entre ellos los que estaban sujetándolo, quienes lo dejaron caer sin ninguna delicadeza. El dolor producido por el impacto que Akutagawa sufrió en las rodillas fue ignorado, y es que la imagen de furia hirviente que tenía Chuuya era más relevante que cualquier otra sensación.

«...Chuuya-kun».

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del recién llegado, quien crujió los nudillos listo para empezar a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra.

—¿Así que les gusta golpear a los débiles, eh? —avanzó con pasos que exudaban calma pese a que lucía como el mismo demonio en persona—. ¡Aprendan a meterse con alguien de su tamaño, _imbéciles_!

Otro niño cayó de espaldas, aterrorizado, y salió huyendo. Solo quedaron tres de pie que, pese a lucir intimidados, quisieron hacer frente a esa pequeña tormenta que ellos mismos habían desatado.

Ése fue su último error.

* * *

La mano de Chuuya se aferraba con fuerza a la de Akutagawa mientras lo acompañaba a su casa.

Akutagawa observó la unión entre ambas manos con cierta tristeza.

Mientras que la de Chuuya estaba cubierta de raspones y lucía fuerte y firme, la suya era mucho más delicada, y solo cubierta por un poco de suciedad. Lucían tan diferentes, y eso generaba en Akutagawa una gran sensación de pesar, pues sentía que era su culpa que Chuuya no pudiera tener manos más bonitas.

—¡Joder! ¡Ya es la tercera vez esta semana! Parece ser que esos idiotas jamás aprenderán —dijo Chuuya con tono exasperado—. No te han hecho nada más, ¿No?

Akutagawa sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta, y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse llorosos cuando negó con voz débil y trémula.

—...No.

Chuuya suspiró con alivio y su agarre se tornó mucho más firme, como si temiera que Akutagawa acabara deshaciéndose en el aire en cualquier momento.

—La cosa lucía muy fea. Me alegra haberte encontrado cuando lo hice —tras decir eso, vaciló y detuvo su andar. Akutagawa lo imitó de inmediato. Chuuya giró el rostro y lo vio con el ceño fruncido—. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que querían hacer?

Akutagawa fue presa del pánico al revivir todos esos momentos una vez más en el interior de su mente.

—Q-Quisieron ver q-que... —su voz fue tornándose un hilo inaudible, y su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza— q-q-que no era una ni-niña...

Chuuya pestañeó sin comprenderlo del todo, pero al ir encajando las piezas consiguió hacerlo y, una vez más, un aura asesina se apoderó de él.

—¡¿En serio?! —bramó cargado de ira, y Akutagawa se sobresaltó—. ¡Juro que si vuelvo a ver a ese montón de desgraciados, les daré la paliza de su vida!

—¡No ha sucedido nada, Chuuya-kun! —se apresuró a decir Akutagawa—. ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!

—Sí, pero si no lo hubiera hecho —Chuuya apretó la mano que tenía libre— las cosas serían diferentes y no quiero pensar en eso.

Lucía tan frustrado, tan triste ante la perspectiva de llegar tarde a una situación tan delicada como ésa, que Akutagawa no supo qué decir para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

Él siempre fue así: Pequeño, débil, aquejado por una enfermedad que lo volvía inútil en el aspecto físico y, para el colmo, introvertido y sin saber expresarse. Pero nada de eso parecía molestar a Chuuya, quien no dudaba en protegerlo y en pasar el tiempo con él sin importar lo que pudiera atravesar, sin importar que sería el blanco de los regaños y castigos de los adultos.

¿Por qué Dios lo odiaba tanto al punto de haberlo creado tan patético y sin poder defenderse a sí mismo? Si al menos pudiera plantar cara a los abusadores, Chuuya no sería castigado tan seguido.

Aun así, lo que más lo sorprendía era que Chuuya no lucía desanimado cuando se metía en problemas por culpa de él; era fuerte, y seguía apreciándolo a pesar de todo.

Chuuya no era solo un amigo muy querido, era un ángel de la guarda.

—Y tú —dijo Chuuya de pronto, e irrumpió sus cavilaciones—. ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no vayas solo al parque? ¡Nunca entiendes!

Le dio un golpecito en la coronilla a modo de reproche, y los ojos de Akutagawa dejaron caer las lágrimas que había intentado contener.

—¡E-Es que...! —no, en realidad no tenía una excusa que presentar, así que permitió liberar al llanto que guardaba en el pecho y se abrazó a su amigo.

Chuuya suspiró y correspondió al abrazo sin decir nada más. Solo permaneció allí de pie, con los brazos rodeando a Akutagawa, y dejando que éste se desahogara todo lo que quisiera.

* * *

Cuando ambos llegaron al hogar de Akutagawa, éste supo de inmediato que nadie más se hallaba en casa.

«Los zapatos de mamá no están en el genkan. Quizás salió a hacer las compras junto a Gin-chan...»

Mientras se descalzaba, Chuuya hizo lo mismo y miró alrededor.

—Las dalias —lo oyó murmurar.

—¿Eh?

Akutagawa alzó la vista, y vio un jarrón de dalias rosas situado sobre el mueble donde se hallaban los zapatos y el teléfono fijo.

—¡Ah! —recordó—. La dalia del jardín finalmente ha florecido, y mamá creyó que sería bueno colocar las flores aquí.

—Es una lástima —dijo Chuuya, quien no lucía muy feliz—. Hubiera estado mejor si no cortara las flores.

Akutagawa no comprendió por qué su amigo parecía tan molesto por algo así. A veces, las cosas que atravesaban su cabeza no tenían sentido, al menos no para él, y tenía mucho miedo de preguntar.

—Chuuya-kun...

Tras un último bufido, Chuuya acabó por descalzarse y lo acompañó a la cocina con el silencio una vez más presente.

Una vez allí, Akutagawa se estiró para alcanzar el botiquín, de donde extrajo un poco de alcohol, gazas y una cinta.

En la pelea anterior, Chuuya había sido lastimado en la mejilla y había quedado un rastro de sangre que estaba comenzando a secarse.

Una vez que el objeto estuvo en sus manos, Akutagawa extrajo también algodón y trató de recordar la forma en la que su mamá trataba las heridas que Chuuya se hacía con cada pelea.

«Creo que es así...»

Humedeció el algodón y, sin decir nada, lo pegó a la mejilla herida de Chuuya.

—¡Duele! —gritó éste de inmediato—. ¡Ow, ow, ow!

—Mamá dice que si no duele, no sirve —dijo Akutagawa con calma—. Sujétalo un momento.

A regañadientes, Chuuya obedeció pero conservó la atención fija en su amigo, que se encontraba rebuscando en el botiquín con avidez.

—Oye, Ryu-chan, ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó con tono consternado.

Akutagawa despegó la cinta y juntó un poco de gaza.

—Creo... creo que esto es lo siguiente —murmuró con inseguridad, y miró a Chuuya—. Chuuya-kun...

Éste se dejó hacer mientras Akutagawa intentaba cubrir la herida con la gaza, pero a causa de la obvia inexperiencia de Akutagawa para ese tipo de cosas, había acabado con mucha gaza y poca cinta, así que ésta caía con facilidad. Alarmado, Akutagawa intentó remediarlo con más cinta y, en consecuencia, Chuuya acabó con el rostro casi completamente cubierto por ella.

—¡Chuuya-kun es una momia!

Una venita palpitaba en la frente de Chuuya, pero no se atrevió a regañarlo, no cuando era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Akutagawa reír con tanta sinceridad.

* * *

Mientras esperaban a que la madre de Akutagawa retornara a casa junto a Gin, ambos tomaron asiento en el corredor que guiaba al exterior, con los pies descalzos colgando del borde y disfrutando de sandías.

El jardín de Akutagawa era inmenso, repleto de plantas y flores de todo tipo. Lo que más llamaba la atención era la planta de dalia situada al centro de todo presumiendo sus flores de color rosa. Chuuya no podía apartar los ojos, maravillado.

Esa dalia, sabía, no había florecido jamás... _hasta ahora_ , y eso se ganó su curiosidad.

—Es linda, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Akutagawa.

Chuuya asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión solemne.

No lo había dicho jamás, pero cuando sus padres fallecieron en aquel trágico accidente un par de años atrás, una multitud de dalias brotaron en el sitio exacto en el que perdieron la vida. Cuando lo supo, pasmado a causa de la peculiaridad de este hecho, su abuela remarcó que sus padres quizás habían buscado la forma de continuar entre los vivos para seguir a su lado en forma de flores.

Akutagawa no conocía esa historia, y es que Chuuya no quería depositar sobre él la carga de sus propias tristezas. Por eso, al ver el jarrón, incluso si sabía que no eran las mismas dalias, no fue capaz de contener el enojo.

—¿Por qué habrá florecido? —preguntó—. ¿No dijiste que no podía hacerlo?

Akutagawa se encogió de hombros.

—Mi mamá dice que es un milagro.

Chuuya frunció el ceño.

«O una señal».

Akutagawa balanceaba las piernas desde el borde con aire distraído. Chuuya a veces lo veía de soslayo y, cuando notaba que alguna semilla se había pegado a la mejilla ajena, se dedicaba a limpiársela con cuidado.

—Chuuya-kun, ¿Crees que, cuando crezcamos, seguiremos así?

El aludido arqueó las cejas.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Akutagawa vaciló un poco y, cuando reunió el valor, lo miró a los ojos.

—¿No es molesto estar conmigo todo el tiempo?

En esos ojos grises había un rastro de profunda tristeza que no se veía capaz de expresar, y Chuuya se preguntó qué preocupaciones habría en esa cabecita.

—¿Por qué habría de serlo? —estiró los brazos y le jaló las mejillas un poco a modo de reproche—. Estás pensando mucho en estas cosas inútiles.

—P-Pero...

Chuuya suspiró y lo soltó.

—Ryu-chan, tú eres mi mejor amigo, y me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo —dijo volviendo la vista al frente—. Eres el único con el que me gusta estar.

Los ojos de Akutagawa se iluminaron, y se acercó un poco más a él.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Por qué habría de mentir, tonto?

La sonrisa que demostró pareció aliviar un poco a su amigo.

Chuuya tampoco era un idiota, y sabía que Akutagawa detestaba ser tan débil en comparación, por este motivo evitaba tocar el tema. Sin embargo, estaba siendo honesto. Cuando estaba con él, no tenía miedo de ser él mismo. Sentía que Akutagawa era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

—Entonces, Chuuya-kun, ¿Prometes estar siempre a mi lado?

Éste entrelazó los dedos con los ajenos, sellando una promesa.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta tan obvia es ésa? ¡Lo prometo!

* * *

 **[Pasaron algunos años, y ambos fueron inseparables en todo momento...]**

Cuando Chuuya acabó de vestir el uniforme y se asomó a la ventana, notó que Akutagawa ya se hallaba esperándolo abajo. Sin ser capaz de contener su emoción, bajó a toda prisa, tomó el _bentō_ que su abuela le había preparado para el almuerzo, y abandonó su hogar a toda prisa.

—¡Ryu-chan!

Akutagawa elevó la mirada y su expresión se suavizó.

—Chuuya-kun, buenos días.

—¡Buenos días! —se inclinó a observar el pequeño llavero con forma de dalia rosa que colgaba de la mochila de su amigo, y sonrió. Chuuya se lo había regalado como amuleto de buena suerte pese a que claramente no era uno, y estaba feliz porque Akutagawa lo utilizara incluso si pareciera un detalle propio de chicas—. ¿Estás listo para tu primer día de clases en la preparatoria?

Akutagawa vaciló, y Chuuya fue capaz de ver que todo su cuerpo se tensaba a causa de los nervios.

—No estoy seguro —admitió Akutagawa—. A decir verdad, tengo miedo.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Chuuya de inmediato.

El año anterior, Akutagawa había tenido muchos problemas con sus demás compañeros, quienes aprovecharon que Chuuya ya se había graduado para convertir cada día en un infierno del que solo fue capaz de escapar una vez que las clases llegaron a su final. Estaba claro que las heridas todavía no terminaban de cerrarse.

Chuuya, quien aún se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer mucho por él en esos días, suspiró y se frotó la nuca con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira, Ryu-chan, sé que el año pasado ha sido muy difícil para ti, pero ahora estarás a mi lado ¿vale? Así que no tienes que preocuparte —apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Akutagawa para transmitirle su apoyo—. Si alguien se atreve a hacerte daño, tendré que profesar mi rol de senpai para enseñar a los demás a no tocarte —añadió con una sonrisa cargada de orgullo.

Akutagawa finalmente fue capaz de sonreír.

—Chuuya-kun... —murmuró—, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero —lo observó de pies a cabeza— luces realmente genial.

El ego de Chuuya se infló hasta alcanzar los cielos.

—¿Verdad? —dijo emocionado—. ¡El _gakuran_ me hace lucir mil veces mejor!

Akutagawa asintió, concordando por completo, y Chuuya se sintió afortunado de tener un amigo capaz de entenderlo.

Ambos avanzaron a través de las calles con destino a la escuela sin prisa. La salud de Akutagawa no permitía que caminaran con mucha rapidez.

—Por cierto —dijo Chuuya viéndolo de soslayo—. Una vez que se abran los clubes, ¿Sabes a cuál pertenecer?

—No estoy seguro —respondió Akutagawa—. Aún es muy pronto para decidir ya que no he visto las opciones, pero —vaciló un poco— si hubiera uno dedicado a la caligrafía, o a la literatura clásica, es probable que me una.

Chuuya sonrió.

—El club de caligrafía no tiene muchos integrantes, pero cada año van a la competencia nacional y suelen quedar entre los primeros lugares. Creo que te iría bien.

—¿En qué club te encuentras tú? —preguntó Akutagawa con curiosidad.

—En el de artes marciales —dijo Chuuya—, y este año pienso ingresar, además, al comité estudiantil.

—¡Eso es asombroso!

Chuuya le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

No lo diría abiertamente, pero el año anterior, en el que tuvo que estar por sí mismo, lo había extrañado mucho. Ahora que Akutagawa estaba en la misma escuela que él se sentía capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, incluso...

Incluso a Dazai.

* * *

Akutagawa había hecho lo posible para conservar la serenidad lo mejor posible frente a Chuuya, pero aún se sentía intimidado ante la perspectiva de conocer a gente nueva y convertirse en el blanco de los abusones.

Había intentado practicar artes marciales con el fin de defenderse, pero tan solo una semana luego de haber iniciado las clases, el esfuerzo físico resultó más del que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar y acabó colapsando.

Nadie sabía, o era capaz de imaginar, lo mucho que se detestaba a sí mismo.

Ni siquiera Chuuya.

—Esas flores que llevas ahí son muy bonitas.

Las cavilaciones de Akutagawa se vieron irrumpidas cuando un chico desconocido se dirigió a él admirando el pequeño ramo de gloxinias que tenía en las manos. El maestro titular le había pedido ir al invernadero en busca de algunas flores para situarlas en el jarrón del escritorio, y él había escogido ésas ya que, gracias a su color vibrante, lucirían perfectas en el salón de clases.

—Son del invernadero —replicó él, cohibido, haciendo lo posible para permanecer alejado—. Debería decírselo a los encargados, no a mí.

El chico soltó una risa por lo bajo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Akutagawa evitó cualquier contacto visual. No quería meterse en problemas, así que tenía la atención enfocada en el suelo. A causa de esto, no fue capaz de notar a los estudiantes con los que se cruzó en un pasillo, quienes lo empujaron por accidente y ocasionaron que tropezara y dejara caer el pequeño ramo al suelo.

« _Ah_ ».

—¡Lo sentimos! —dijo uno de ellos, y pretendía acercarse a ayudarlo pero, al ver al chico que lo acompañaba, palideció y se retiró a trompicones.

Akutagawa no reparó en ese detalle, ya que se había inclinado a recoger las flores con cuidado de no dañarlas.

Entonces, el otro chico se acuclilló frente a él y recogió otras más.

—Gracias, no necesitaba hacerlo —dijo Akutagawa una vez que consiguió reunirlas todas de nuevo.

El desconocido sonrió.

—Pero lo hice porque quería —replicó—. Eres de primer año, ¿No? Jamás te había visto.

Akutagawa pestañeó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Exacto.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad—. Mi nombre es Osamu. Dazai Osamu.

Akutagawa sintió que había oído ese nombre en algún lugar, y se obligó a verlo al rostro. Al notar la expresión gentil que traía puesta, su corazón dio un brinco y se halló a sí mismo tartamudeando la respuesta.

—S-Soy... Akutagawa Ryuunosuke —dijo de forma atropellada.

Dazai tomó una de las flores que Akutagawa tenía entre los dedos y, con delicadeza, la colocó en los cabellos negros del tembloroso chico de primer año.

—Entonces, Akutagawa-kun, es un placer conocerte.

Por algún motivo extraño, Akutagawa notó que todo su cuerpo irradiaba calor, al punto que sus mejillas quemaban. Ese simple contacto, un roce ínfimo que podría pasar desapercibido por cualquiera, consiguió acelerar su corazón. Los ojos grises, iluminados por un nuevo sentimiento, uno que no había experimentado jamás, se enfocaron en Dazai con adoración.

Ese día, Akutagawa experimentó el amor a primera vista.


	2. Dalias en el hospital

Los ojos grises se fijaron en la silueta de las aves que cruzaron el límpido firmamento, y Akutagawa por un instante deseó ser una de ellas.

Apenas iluminado por los rayos que se colaban entre las hojas del árbol bajo el que se refugiaba, su silueta enfermiza y solitaria pasaba desapercibida para el resto de los chicos de su edad, quienes disfrutaban de la clase de educación física entre risas y griterío. El profesor había decidido separarlos y, mientras los chicos jugaban al fútbol, las chicas pasaban el rato con sóftbol en un campo aledaño. Akutagawa se hallaba exento de participar en cualquier actividad física a causa de su enfermedad, así que permanecía solo y aislado, limitado a contemplarlos desde lejos y a aceptar que él no era un chico normal como los otros.

Akutagawa había nacido con pulmones débiles.

Desde que su nacimiento, pasó más días en un hospital que en su propio hogar, y jamás fue capaz de recuperarse por completo; las alergias siempre fueron su peor enemigo, y un simple resfrío común podía dejarlo tumbado en cama por varias semanas. En consecuencia, tampoco era capaz de disfrutar los juegos que los demás chicos de su edad; desconocía la adrenalina de un partido de fútbol o alcanzar la rama más alta de un árbol, no estaba familiarizado con el golpe de la brisa sobre la cara al correr o montar una bicicleta; los deportes, el esfuerzo físico, pertenecían a un mundo distinto al suyo. No obstante, Akutagawa no se torturaba pensando en ese tipo de cosas. Cualquier cosa que requiriera trabajo en equipo y compañerismo no atraía su atención, así que se sentía cómodo con la opción de permanecer a un lado mientras sus compañeros reían y corrían libres por el campo.

«Hace calor...»

Pese a estar en las primeras semanas de primavera, los rayos de sol empezaban a quemar incluso si tan solo una semana atrás había nevado con fuerza.

—¡EEK!

Un súbito grito alcanzó sus oídos, y Akutagawa observó con perplejidad a Dazai correr huyendo de algo... o de alguien.

Dazai se detuvo viendo hacia los lados, en busca de un sitio en el cual esconderse y, cuando su mirada se topó con algunos arbustos, se ocultó tras ellos con rapidez. No mucho después, uno de los profesores alcanzó el lugar con una expresión irritada.

—¡Oe, Dazai! ¡Maldito...! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?! —al no hallar indicios del escurridizo estudiante, clavó los fríos ojos en Akutagawa, quien lo observó con expresión calma—. Tú, mocoso, ¿Has visto a un estudiante pasar corriendo por aquí? Es alto, delgado, tiene el cabello castaño, y...

—¿Se refiere a Dazai-senpai? —preguntó Akutagawa, y el maestro asintió. Señaló la cancha de fútbol donde se hallaba el resto de sus compañeros—. Acaba de irse por ahí.

El rostro del maestro enrojeció de furia y decidió ir corriendo hacia el sitio que le habían indicado. Akutagawa lo observó marcharse soltando insultos e improperios al aire, y Dazai abandonó su escondite de inmediato.

—¡Uff! —sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de las hojas que quedaron atrapadas entre sus cabellos—. ¡Me has salvado!

Akutagawa sonrió con suavidad mientras su senpai tomaba asiento a su lado, súbitamente tímido. Dazai no pareció reparar en esa repentina actitud a causa de toda la basura que se había encaramado a su cabeza en ese corto tiempo, pero una vez que se sintió seguro de que lo había conseguido, dejó brotar un pesado suspiro lleno de cansancio.

—Creo que podré descansar un poco antes que vuelva a encontrarme. Kunikida-sensei de verdad tiene energía y es agotador.

Akutagawa no respondió.

Sus ojos grises contemplaban los cordones de los zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, y Dazai lo miró con cierta curiosidad.

—Tú eres... Akutagawa-kun, ¿Verdad?

Éste se sobresaltó.

—¿Recuerda mi nombre?

La sonrisa de Dazai se ensanchó.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tu rostro es difícil de olvidar.

Akutagawa notó que el corazón estaba a nada de huir por su propia boca, y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín.

Quiso desaparecer de vergüenza.

—...Ya veo.

Dazai parpadeó con curiosidad y lo observó como si fuera un misterioso cuadro colgado en algún museo de prestigio.

—¿No estás en clases? —preguntó con seriedad, y Akutagawa se sintió encoger ante toda esa atención.

—Tengo permiso para no participar —respondió con cierta duda—, pero debo estar presente de todos modos. Eso fue lo que el profesor dijo.

—Oh.

Dazai no preguntó nada al respecto, y ambos permanecieron en un cómodo silencio por algunos instantes.

Akutagawa sintió la suave brisa peinar sus cabellos y su corazón latir con furia desbocada. Incluso si el hecho de que Dazai le hablara era cuestión de una mera coincidencia, él era más que feliz. Era la primera vez que alguien le gustaba tanto al punto en el que tenía ganas de llorar.

—Akutagawa-kun —Dazai irrumpió sus cavilaciones, y el pobre chico de primer año se sobresaltó con vergüenza, como si temiera que su senpai tuviera la habilidad de leer la mente de los demás—, ¿qué te parece si escapamos de aquí?

Akutagawa pestañeó con perplejidad.

—¿Escapar...? —repitió vacilante, y Dazai señaló al maestro de Educación Física con la cabeza.

—El viejo no notará que no estás. Además, ¿Qué harías aquí además de aburrirte? —se puso de pie en un salto y extendió la mano para que su kouhai la sostuviera—. Ven, te enseñaré algo genial.

Aún con los latidos retumbando en su propia garganta, Akutagawa elevó una trémula mano y la apoyó sobre la de Dazai, quien le dedicó una sonrisa que lo dejó sin aire.

* * *

Los pasos se detuvieron en el umbral, y Dazai examinó el interior antes de entrar. Akutagawa lo siguió en silencio y se detuvo con perplejidad al comprobar que se hallaban en la biblioteca. Dazai elevó el índice sobre los labios para indicar que debía mantenerse en silencio, y señaló al maestro encargado de vigilar el lugar, quien roncaba con la cara pegada al escritorio en medio de un charco de saliva. Ambos avanzaron con cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta alcanzar los estantes que se hallaban al fondo, donde Dazai finalmente liberó un pesado suspiro, con cuidado de no alzar mucho la voz.

—Finalmente hemos llegado.

Akutagawa contempló a su alrededor sin saber cómo sentirse.

Su mirada siguió a Dazai, quien tarareó por lo bajo mientras examinaba algunos libros situados en los estantes más cercanos. Aquellos relucientes ojos castaños pasaban de cubierta a cubierta con cierta diversión, y Akutagawa se preguntó si, al halar alguno de los tomos, se abriría algún pasadizo secreto. Sin embargo, cuando Dazai encontró lo que buscaba, y lo bajó del estante, no sucedió nada extraordinario.

Ante los insistentes ojos de su kouhai, Dazai enfocó la vista en él.

—¿Qué sucede, Akutagawa-kun?

Éste pestañeó como si hubiera sido forzado a despertar de un ensueño.

—No... No lo sé —dijo con tono vacilante—. Cuando usted mencionó la palabra «escapar», no imaginé que se refería a venir a este lugar.

Dazai rio.

—¿No? ¿Qué imaginabas, en ese caso? —preguntó con latente curiosidad, y Akutagawa sintió sonrojarse.

—Q-Quizás... cualquier otra cosa a excepción de esto —admitió sin poder verlo a la cara.

Dazai elaboró una pausa antes de responder. Sobre sus labios bailaba una sonrisa divertida.

—Akutagawa-kun, ¿Te gusta leer? —preguntó retomando su atención a los libros dispuestos en esa sección.

—Un poco —admitió Akutagawa.

—¿Qué lees?

—Literatura japonesa más que nada —respondió frotándose el antebrazo, como si admitiera un vergonzoso secreto—. Siempre he sido admirador del trabajo de Natsume Souseki.

—¿Te interesa la literatura universal? —preguntó Dazai—. Ya sabes: Charles Dickens, Franz Kafka, Julio Verne...

—He leído algo —dijo Akutagawa, consternado acerca de ese repentino interrogatorio—, pero nada que haya quedado guardado en mi memoria.

Dazai permaneció pensativo por unos momentos. Había situado la mano en el mentón y fruncido el ceño para completar el cuadro. Aquellos ojos castaños recorrían con la mirada los títulos con cierto aire impaciente, y cuando halló lo que buscaba su expresión pasó a reflejar alivio.

—¿Sabes, Akutagawa-kun? Siempre he creído que un libro es la mejor manera de conocer a alguien —dijo Dazai mientras extraía aquel que había capturado su atención—. ¿Le gusta reflexionar, sentir adrenalina, o solo busca simple entretenimiento? Puedes saber qué guarda en el subconsciente con sus simples preferencias, y eso es algo que encuentro fascinante.

Sostuvo el libro y lo tendió a Akutagawa, quien lo miró con perplejidad.

—¿Dazai-senpai...?

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto?: Tú me recomiendas un libro de tu preferencia personal, mientras que yo hago lo mismo —dijo Dazai sin bajar el brazo, aún esperando a que su kouhai tomara el objeto que le ofrecía—, de ese modo podremos conocernos mejor.

Con manos trémulas, Akutagawa se apropió del libro y examinó el título.

«La metamorfosis, de Franz Kafka».

—He oído hablar mucho respecto a este libro, pero nunca lo he leído —afirmó por lo bajo.

—¡Perfecto! En ese caso creo que hallarás esa lectura algo interesante —respondió Dazai con una sonrisa animada—. Ahora, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué libro me permitirá saber más acerca de ti, Akutagawa Ryunosuke-kun?

Como si fuese empujado por un vendaval, Akutagawa se dirigió hacia la sección de literatura japonesa.

Sentía el corazón en el puño mientras repasaba los títulos allí dispuestos, y estuvo a nada de arrojar al suelo aquel que deseaba presentar a su senpai. Por fortuna, Dazai lo sostuvo a tiempo.

—Ten más cuidado, Akutagawa-kun.

—¡L-Lo lamento!

Se abrazó al libro que Dazai le había dado, y se encaminó junto a él hacia una de las mesas que se hallaban más apartadas en la biblioteca, para no llamar la atención del profesor en caso de que despertara.

Dazai tomó asiento, y Akutagawa ocupó una silla situada en el lado opuesto, tratando de no estar frente a él.

—«Kokoro» —leyó Dazai en voz alta— «De Natsume Souseki».

—Ese libro es muy ligero —dijo Akutagawa—. Personalmente, es mi favorito.

Aún se preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo y por qué estaba embutida en semejante situación, pero no podía insinuar que le desagradaba tener la atención de Dazai en él.

Luego de examinar el libro con mayor detenimiento, Dazai volvió a enfocar la vista en su kouhai, quien se esforzó en enterrar el rostro en el que tenía en las manos.

—¿Qué te parece si leemos algunos fragmentos juntos? —preguntó Dazai—. Bueno, técnicamente no «juntos», más bien «al mismo tiempo». Luego podemos intercambiar opiniones acerca de lo que nos ha parecido hasta ese entonces.

Akutagawa estaba cada vez más consternado.

La imagen mental de Dazai que tenía en la cabeza distaba mucho a la que éste le estaba ofreciendo y, para ser honesto, no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Está bien —accedió tras una pausa.

—Perfecto —Dazai abrió el libro y elevó tres dedos al aire—. Preparados, listos... ¡Ahora!

«¡¿Es ésta alguna especie de carrera?!»

Sin ofrecer palabras, Akutagawa enfocó la atención en el libro que sostenía en las manos. Aquellos ojos grises comenzaron la lectura a un ritmo cauteloso para no perderse los detalles que tenía a mano.

 _«Al despertar Gregorio Samsa una mañana, tras un sueño intranquilo, encontróse en su cama convertido en unmonstruoso insecto. Hallábase echado sobre el duro caparazón de su espalda, y, al alzar un poco la cabeza, vio la figura convexa de su vientre oscuro, surcado por curvadas callosidades, cuya prominencia apenas si podía aguantar la colcha, que estaba visiblemente a punto de escurrirse hasta el suelo. Innumerables patas, lamentablemente escuálidas en comparación con el grosor ordinario de sus piernas, ofrecían a sus ojos el espectáculo de una agitación sin consistencia»._

Línea tras línea, Akutagawa se perdía en el desfile de sentencias que afloraban su imaginación. Sorprendido estaba de que Dazai fuese admirador de obras semejantes; a su parecer, Dazai ni siquiera encajaba con el estereotipo de un ávido lector. Sin embargo, no eran muchos los japoneses interesados en la literatura extranjera, y que Dazai haya fijado los ojos en material como ése le resultaba curioso.

Elevó la vista por encima del borde del libro y descubrió aquellos ojos castaños viéndolo fijamente. En su expresión se disponía una sonrisa que, para cualquiera, podría resultar insinuante. Sintiendo el calor colmar sus mejillas, Akutagawa se apresuró a retornar a su lectura y, con una risa suave, Dazai lo imitó. Poco después, Akutagawa repitió la acción que había ejecutado momentos atrás. Al fijar los ojos en Dazai, éste hizo lo mismo. Dazai le dedicó una sonrisa nueva y esta vez Akutagawa no apartó la mirada tan rápidamente.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases de la jornada, Akutagawa aguardó a Chuuya en la zona de los casilleros.

Una suave sonrisa adornaba sus finos labios, y su corazón estaba a nada de escapar de su propio pecho.

Se sentía tan dichoso como jamás lo había hecho.

Él y Dazai compartieron un momento juntos, a solas, sin más testigo que los miles de libros que colmaban los estantes.

Revivir cada pequeño instante en su memoria lo hacía sentirse dichoso.

No obstante, esos pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por una chica rubia que lo llamó con una expresión nerviosa.

—¡A-Akutagawa-kun...!

El aludido enfocó los ojos en los de ella, quien se estremeció visiblemente y bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió él con tono reservado.

—Es Chuuya-senpai —dijo ella—. Desconozco los detalles, pero al parecer ha peleado con un grupo de estudiantes de tercer año y ahora se encuentra castigado. Me ha pedido que te lo dijera. Además, cree que deberías adelantarse porque aún no sabe cuándo lo liberarán.

Akutagawa gruñó por lo bajo y desvió la mirada.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo con tono seco, y le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

La chica rubia apretó los puños y se adelantó unos pasos. En su expresión era posible observar la intensa batalla que tenía consigo misma.

—¡D-Disculpa!

Akutagawa se detuvo y volvió a mirarla. Ella se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, insegura.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Te gustaría caminar conmigo? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. Para volver a casa, quiero decir.

Akutagawa empleó un gran esfuerzo para recordar su nombre, hasta que cierto kanji floreció en su mente.

—Tu nombre es Ichiyo Higuchi, ¿No es así?

Ella alzó la mirada, roja hasta las orejas.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

Akutagawa no respondió a la pregunta.

—¿Siquiera sabes en qué dirección se halla mi casa?

Higuchi quedó petrificada ante la súbita realización. Si antes ya se hallaba roja, en esos momentos estaba expulsando humo por las orejas.

—...¡T-Tienes razón! ¡Qué desconsiderado de mi parte! —ella sostuvo la mochila con fuerza contra el pecho—. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Sin siquiera dar una oportunidad a Akutagawa de responder, ella se marchó corriendo. Akutagawa suspiró con pesadez y retomó la vista al edificio.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que Chuuya se había involucrado en una pelea, y se hallaba seriamente preocupado por él. Por unos momentos se permitió el lujo de vacilar ante el deseo de ir a verlo y comprobar cómo estaba, pero supuso que sería una mala idea antes de siquiera avanzar un solo paso.

«Podría meter a Chuuya-kun en serios problemas»

Se balanceó sobre su propio cuerpo, nervioso y expectante.

Luego de un eterno debate contra sus propios pensamientos, decidió obedecer a los deseos de su amigo de la infancia y volvió a casa por sí solo.

/-/

Akutagawa no recordaba la última vez que había caminado de regreso a su hogar por sí solo. Durante los días en los que ambos asistían diferentes escuelas, Chuuya siempre se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscarlo, a veces incluso llevando algo de comida para animarlo luego de una larga jornada de clases.

Chuuya había sido siempre una especie de hermano mayor protector que no dudaba en arrojarse a defenderlo así se metiera en problemas a causa de eso. Para Akutagawa, Chuuya no era solo un amigo de la infancia, era su familia. Era la única persona a la que confiaría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Supongo que se siente raro estar sin él...

Al elevar la mirada, observó a otros estudiantes de su edad que caminaban juntos entre charlas y risas, y un pinchazo de tristeza agitó su corazón pese a que se había forzado en conservar una expresión neutral.

«Creo que me estoy dejando llevar por esto más de lo que debería».

Sin embargo, lo cierto era que sin la compañía de Chuuya se sentía tan...

Tan...

Solo.

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad para despojarse de esos pensamientos y avanzó sin prisas hasta alcanzar su casa, pero quedó inmóvil a causa de la sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par hasta revelar a su hermana menor, quien lo vio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, hermano!

Akutagawa pestañeó.

—¿Gin? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Mamá dejó una nota diciendo que no estaría en casa a causa del trabajo, así que vine aquí para no dejarte solo.

Akutagawa sonrió un poco y acarició su cabeza con un gesto fraternal.

Tras ingresar y dejar los zapatos en el genkan, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua mientras Gin se apresuraba a extraer la colada del lavarropas. No obstante, en el fragmento de un segundo Akutagawa sintió que algo en su interior se comprimía obligándolo a toser.

Tosió.

Sintió que perdía parte de sí mismo a causa del dolor y la sensación de pérdida de conciencia.

Al remover la mano con la cual se había cubierto la boca, descubrió una mancha de sangre en la palma y los dedos y, entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

El olor del antiséptico fue lo primero que reconoció, y no necesitó abrir los ojos para comprobar que se hallaba ingresado en el hospital.

Una mascarilla cubría su boca y nariz permitiéndole respirar. Sentir la calidez de su propio aliento le molestó y deseó sacársela de encima, pero le costó mover el brazo y decidió rendirse poco después. Al girar el rostro, descubrió un simple jarrón del cual sobresalía un ramo de dalias rosas.

—¿Has despertado?

La voz de una médico llegó a sus oídos.

Ella avanzó hacia el interior de la sala para comprobar sus signos vitales, y Akutagawa no hizo ningún esfuerzo por hablar. No solo la mascarilla lo molestaba, también sentía un horrible sabor metálico desde lo profundo de la garganta, y sabía que abrir la boca no haría más que reforzar el horrible gusto.

—Perdiste el conocimiento y, por fortuna, tu hermana actuó rápido —comenzó a explicar mientras se acomodaba el estetoscopio en las orejas—. El diagnóstico inicial es una bronquiectasia, pero esperamos a que despertaras para poder hacerte algunos estudios que nos permitirá descartar algo más grave.

Akutagawa continuó en silencio, con los ojos fijos en las dalias.

La médico lo notó y una suave sonrisa cargada de comprensión apareció en su rostro.

—¿Las reconoces?

Akutagawa asintió con la cabeza.

La única persona capaz de entregarle esas flores era Chuuya. Solo él. Nadie más.

—Anoche apareció tu amigo —dijo ella—. Lastimosamente no fuimos capaces de dejarlo pasar a causa de nuestra estricta política de «solo familiares cercanos».

Akutagawa cerró los ojos y fue capaz de ver la desesperación en el rostro de su amigo, tan clara como si la hubiera visto de primera mano. Se sentía tan culpable. Chuuya estaba acostumbrado a permanecer a su alrededor, y se limitaba mucho en su vida personal. Había preferido pasar el tiempo a su lado en lugar de tomar las inolvidables oportunidades que se habían mostrado frente a él. Para empeorar las cosas, siempre debía mantener la guardia en alto a causa de su débil salud.

«Lo siento mucho, Chuuya-kun».

—Es curioso —dijo la médico con una sonrisa—. No sé si lo hizo a propósito, pero ¿conoces el significado de las dalias de color rosa?

Los ojos grises de Akutagawa se apartaron de las flores y fijaron su atención en ella.

Tras negar con la cabeza, la médico prosiguió con un tono gentil.

—Significan « _Quiero hacerte siempre feliz_ ».


End file.
